


You and I

by Leloni



Category: Manga - Fandom, Original Work, anime - Fandom
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Character Death, Child Soldiers, Evil governtment, Friendship, Future, Gen, Lolicon, SG Gene, Shota, Violence, War, scalpel, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloni/pseuds/Leloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Split gene or, SG as others like to call it since the facilities have been built, has been around for as long as I can remember. No one knows where it came from or why it started. History describes the time period of the sickness from SG as the Cleansing Period. Of course there’s the theory that god has created this gene to punish those who do not believe. Others believe that this is something that came from another world. As far as I’m concerned this gene came to this world to do one thing only…..to make us destroy each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any misspellings.

 

 

                                                                                                        Overview  
  
  
Split gene or, SG as others like to call it since the facilities have been built, has been around for as long as I can remember. No one knows where it came from or why it started. History describes the time period of the sickness from SG as the Cleansing Period. Of course there’s the theory that god has created this gene to punish those who do not believe. Others believe that this is something that came from another world. As far as I’m concerned this gene came to this world to do one thing only…..to make us destroy each other.  
  
                                                                                                       Summary  
  
Year 2140 Sophia and Rein, both 15 years old, have split personalities that was caused by the SG virus that is only found in children at this time. It is only when the kids grow older do the virus disappear. Sophia and Rein, along with many other children, are held as science experiments for the new age humans. These experiments are are held on Red Island, a place that is separated from the main city  by a narrow bridge. It is Lady Amethyst, the head of the government, that is funding money for this laboratory to run. She tells her citizens that they will be able to find a cure for the SG virus, but in actuality want to create children soldiers.  
  
  
                                                                                                   History of the World  
  
In the year 2100, a virus epidemic broke out that made many of the citizens sick and sometimes die. The citizens wanted answers, but the government had none to give. Months passes and then all of a sudden people stopped dying and instead slowly became healthy again. The doctors nor the government could explain how this was possible . This upset the people greatly. One day the head of the government was assassinated and a woman who promised the people will be safe took charge. She changed the way the government ran. Later on in life she had a daughter that took over for her mother when she passed away.  
  
                                                                                                     Personalities  
  
  
Sophia: 15 years old and very small for her age. She has a phobia of blood. She was taken to the facility when she was 10 years old. She believes everyone has good in them, which gets her into a lot of trouble.  
  
Rein: 15 years old. She was taken to the facility when she was 10. Believes that everyone has a dark side. This causes her to think that people are untrustworthy, especially adults. Adults often think she cannot speak because Sophia always answer for her, however she does speak to Sophia.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Great Escape

Opens with a television commercial featuring Lady Amethyst (the head of the government).

  
Amethyst: Today is a big day for us. It is the 22nd anniversary of our great laboratories over on Red Island. Can you imagine how far we have come thanks to these facilities? But they do not deserve all the credit, it is thanks to families who wanted to be part of finding the antidote to SG that we should also honor today. I would like to personally thank those families from the bottom of my heart. Happy 22nd Anniversary!!! Let’s continue to make the world a better place.  


(Commercial ends with Amethyst giving a big smile)  


  
Red Island Laboratories  


  
Red Island Laboratories sits on an isolated island. It is separated from the main city by water. The only thing that connects the island to the main city is a single long bridge. This makes it so there is only one way in and one way out.  


Doctor: (Opening cage door) (Speaking in an overly sweet voice) Well good morning Rein, did you sleep well? (Receives no answer) As talkative as ever I see. But today is cause for celebration, today is the last day of your tests. Today is the day that you show us what you have learned after all this time.  


(Doctor turns to open the cage door that belongs to the next cell over)  


Doctor: Ah Sophia as cute as always. Are you ready for your final test. Can you give us your best performance today? You and Rein are expected to give great results today, so don’t disappoint us.  


  
Sophia: (shaky voice) Yes sir I’m ready to finally help contribute to society after all these years. (Glances at Rein and gives a small smile) Let’s do our best.  


Rein stares at Sophia then turns to walk after the doctor down the hall. Leaving Sophia stumbling after them.  
They enter a big room that has two chairs in the middle of the room. By each chair there is a table with a tray on it that is covered by a sheet. The doctor directs Sophia and Rein to take a seat. The doctor begins strapping them into the seat.  
Sophia’s eyes start to get wide.  


Sophia: (shaky voice) Um Doc… Doctor why are we strapped down. ( Sophia is asking this as she is struggling with the straps. She looks over and sees that Rein is also struggling with the straps.  


  
Doctor: Oh my dear Sophia this is just a cautionary step. It means nothing. We just want to make sure you don’t hurt yourself at all. You wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt yourself or us for that manner do you my dear?  


Sophia begins to struggle less after calming her rapidly beating heart some.  


Sophia: No I guess you’re right. (Glances at Rein and notices she doesn’t look as content with the idea even after the explanation.)  
Sophia: Don’t worry Rein this will be over quickly just like all the other times.  


  
Doctor: That’s true Rein. This will be over as quickly as it started.  


(The Doctor turns around to the trays with an evil smirk on his face. With a flourish of his hands he removes the sheets from the trays and reveals to Sophia and Rein what it holds. On the tray there are very shiny instruments like scalpels, scissors, knifes and pliers. The Doctor picks up the scalpel and turns towards Sophia. Sophia starts to struggle again with her bonds. She begins to cry.  


Sophia: Doctor what are you doing? Please, please no. Stay away from me! Please no!  


  
Doctor: (Advancing towards Sophia) It’s ok this is necessary. It’s not you we want to test but the one inside you.  


  
Sophia: Please. Please, I don’t understand what you mean. (Sophia’s tears are mixing with snot as is descends down her chin.) Please whatever it is I will do it. Just please don’t hurt me.  


  
Doctor: (Snickering) Oh I know you will darling, but this is necessary to help draw out the one I need. As many times as we have done this you would think one would be used to it by now, but never the less this must be done, just stay still like a good girl and this will be over quickly.  


  
Sophia : No, nooo ( Looks at Rein) Rein please help me! Please I don’t want to die like this Rein. Rein Please help me.  


Rein is struggling like mad to get her restraints off. She has slight tear streaks running down her face. The room is not only filled with Sophia’s hysterical cries, but also with Rein’s grunts as she struggles with the strains. She is struggling so hard that blood is appearing on her hands. The Doctor snickers as he brings the scalpel down into Sophia’s arm. First the room is deathly silent. Sophia and Rein are shocked by what just happened and the doctor is waiting for a reaction from Sophia. In the next second Sophia lets out this high pitch scream that dies in her throat. The doctor smirks and continues to stab her arm over and over with the scalpel. He cuts into her skin turning her skin into a bloody masterpiece. This continues for a while until the doctor grows tired of this.  


Doctor: Looks like someone is being especially stubborn today. (chuckles) No matter, I know how to break stubborn girls.  


The doctor grabs the scissors and prepares to stab Sophia in the eye. The doctor stops himself because he begins to hear a chuckle from Rein.  


Rein: Wow Sophia, you really let your body become a mess. But I think if you don’t come out now you won’t be able to see soon, but you know it’s your choice. With you not having eyes I will be at an advantage so maybe you should let him continue (Rein chuckles to herself)  


  
Doctor:( Chuckles) I’m glad to see someone is eager to get this test over with.  


  
Rein: (Glares at the doctor) Don’t kid yourself. I didn’t do this for you. I advise you not to say stupid things in my presence.  


The doctor clears his throat and goes back to preparing to plunge the scissors into Sophia’s eyes.  


Sophia: Woah woah there doc. All you had to do was ask nicely and I would have been happy to come out and play with you. Now look at me; this is going to be a pain in the ass to repress all this from her.  


  
Rein: It’s your damn fault for taking so long.  


  
Sophia: I swear I think I hear the voice of a second rate but I know she can’t be talking to me. Hey doc why don’t you untie me.  


  
Rein: Second rate? Please correct me if I’m wrong, but who won the shooting challenge and the infiltration challenge.  


  
Sophia: Yes, but correct me if I am wrong, who won the language challenge, the memorization challenge and let us not forget the strategy challenge. If my counting is right I believe that’s 3 wins to 2, and last I check 3 is higher than 2. Am I wrong?  


  
Rein: So what, all those challenges are kids stuff compared to the rest.  


  
Sophia: (mumbles) Spoken like a true loser.  


  
Rein: What was that?  


  
Sophia: oh nothing.  


The doctor chuckles as he unstraps the two girls  


Doctor: Well lucky for you two girls you have one more chance to settle this little dispute in the training room. Make sure to show us your very best.  


The two girls walk off to the training room.  


Doctor: (Sickingly sweet voice) Try not to make too much of a mess like the last time. Blood is hell to get out.  


The girls turn back to walk out into the hallway.  


Rein: I swear I can’t wait to put a bullet in between his eyes, but that’s maybe too quick of a death for him. How are you? Are you okay? I swear I wanted to kill him right then and there when I saw him stab you.  


  
Sophia: It’s nothing to worry about, not like I haven’t been in worse situations. I just always have to make sure I stop it before he makes any lasting damage that I can’t erase for her you know.  


Rein tugs Sophia around and into her arms.  


Rein: You know I hate when you talk like that. Like you aren’t being affected by this just as much as she is. I’m here for you. You do know that right? I don’t think I would have been able to make it this far without you here, so don’t think that you are insignificant just because you aren’t the real one. You are real to me and that’s all that matters ok.  


  
Sophia: (Smiles then pinches Rein’s arm) Are you saying this because you want me to go easy on you during the tests, because I got to say no matter what handicap I have it will never be enough for you to beat me.(Sophia continues to the training room)  


  
Rein: (Rubbing her now injured arm, yells after Sophia) Bitch! (runs to catch up with Sophia)  


After the Test  
(Rein walks with a huge grin on her face)  


Sophia: (Glancing over at Rein) Ew, please wipe that ugly look you have on your face.  


  
Rein: (Still grinning) I have no idea what you’re talking about this is my face.  


  
Sophia: Oh really, I never knew how bad your face made me want to punch it.  


Rein still smiling  


Sophia: (getting serious) It’s going to be a pain trying to suppress these memories. You know how hard it was the last time.  


  
Rein: (Stops smiling and turns to Sophia) The same for me as well. It’s getting harder and harder to keep our memories separated from each other that I’m scared one day the door is going to open and scar her.  


  
Sophia: Let’s go get bandaged up, then once we get back into our cells release them.  


In Cells  
Sophia and Rein are awakened by their cell doors opening. A doctor that they have never seen before greets them.  


Lee: Hello girls my name is Doctor Lee and I am here to congratulate you on passing the tests. I have been assigned to take you to the main office to celebrate. If you will just follow me.  


Sophia happily gets up to follow the doctor but Rein stops her by standing in her path and looks at the doctor suspiciously.  


Sophia: Rein didn’t you hear him? We finally did it. We finally helped and get to go home. Why are you acting like this?  


  
Rein: (Stares at the doctor) How do we know we can trust him. We haven’t seen him around here before and you just want to go willingly with him.  


  
Lee: Rein, I understand your suspicions, but I can assure you that I mean you no harm. The reason you haven’t seen me around here is because I have recently started working here. I also volunteered to be the one to escort you to the main office, but we must hurry.  


Sophia walks around Rein while assuring her that it will be ok. Rein follows reluctantly behind. Lee leads them down the long hallways at a brisk pace. Suddenly alarms begin to go off.  


Sophia: What is happening?  


  
Lee: (smirks) I guess they finally noticed. Come we must go before they catch us.  
Sophia: I don’t understand. Are we in trouble? Shouldn’t we be heading to the main office so we can finally leave?  


  
Lee: The only thing you will be heading towards if you go to that main office is hell. You are never going to leave this place if you go, but I am here to make sure you have a chance.  


  
Rein: A chance to what?  


  
Lee: A chance to survive.  


  
Sophia: What are you saying? That we are prisoners? We are here to help cure humanity.  


  
Lee: No, you are here to become fighting machines for the government. If you don’t believe me tell me what you have done in one of your sessions, just one single thing?  


  
Sophia: (thinks deeply, but cannot remember a single one of her sessions) They drew blood from us that’s why our arms are always bandage upped.  


  
Lee: Ya there is usually a lot of blood but it’s never yours. Have you ever seen them draw the blood?  


  
Sophia: No I can’t stand the sight of blood so I’m sure I look away.  


Sophia turns to Rein so she can back up her statement but truthfully Rein herself has no recollection of any of her sessions. She can’t even remember what she did just an hour prior.  


Lee: (Looks at Rein) You know something is fishy going on here right?  


They hear noises coming from down the hall. It sounds like heavy footsteps charging towards them. Seconds pass then they start to see men with guns stop a few feet from them. Sophia walks to them.  


Sophia: I’m happy you’re here. This man has been saying all kinds of things about how we are prisoners here and how we will never leave…  


As Sophia was saying her last sentence the men raised their guns at them and started to fire. Rein grabbed Sophia and pulled her out of the way. They begin to run to escape the evil men.  


Lee: (While running) Do you believe me now? It never was about you helping humanity it was about controlling humanity.  


They sneak into a lab room and quietly shut the door. As soon as they hear the men run pass the door they let out a sigh of relief. Rein begins looking through the lab to see what she can use. She finds scalpels and hands one to Sophia. Sophia’s hand begins to shake as she grabs the scalpel.  


Sophia: I don’t think I can do this.  


  


Lee: We don’t have time for you to be scared it’s either kill them or be killed. We must hurry before the final bell rings.  


  
Rein: And the final bell is?  


  
Lee: It’s what the facility came up with to keep the experimented inside. You children are never supposed to leave this place. If someone does ever escape the final bell is activated in order to shut down the facility completely. And I can bet that they are not too happy that their two prodigies have escaped.  


Lee opens the door slowly so it won’t make a sound and motions for them to be quiet as they leave. They turn a corner and in that hall the doctor is waiting for them.  


Doctor: My dear Sophia why are you acting out like this? Why don’t you come back with me and we will forget that this ever happened.  


Rein steps in front of Sophia.  


Doctor: It hurts me to do this but you leave me no choice.  


The doctor begins using a stern voice. A voice that is way different from the overly sweet and happy voice.  


Doctor: Get them. Shoot them if must but try not to kill them if you can help it.  


One of the men charges for Sophia. Lee blocks the attack and stabs the man through the neck. Lee then turns to Sophia and shakes her.  


Lee: You have to fight. This isn’t a game, it never was, it has always been about survival, and you have to survive. You and Rein are the only ones who can change all this.  
Sophia: I can’t do this. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen… we were helping people. We were the good guys…right?  


  
Lee: (Kneeling in front Sophia) I’m sorry but this is real, this is happening now and even if you don’t accept it, it will happen regardless.  


Lee stands and yells that they must keep moving. Sophia starts crying. Her hands are covering her ears as she refuses to accept the truth. Her head is between her knees as she rocks. Rein having enough of this walks over to Sophia and grabs her by the shoulders, pushes her up and slaps her. Sophia looks stunned and shocked and stares at Rein.  


Rein: We do not have time for this. We have to keep moving. If you want to wallow in sadness be my guest, but do it after we save our butts. Do you understand me?  


  
Sophia nods slightly at Rein while still looking stunned with big eyes. Rein grabs Sophia’s arm and pulls her up.  


  
Rein: Lets go then.  


  
Lee: ok from my estimate we have 5minutes left until they have to shut down the final bell.  


  
Sophia: What happens if they don’t capture us in 5 minutes?  


  
Lee: Let’s just say that we don’t want to be here when time is up.  


They make their way down the hall when Rein is grabbed from behind. Sophia and Lee tries to help her, but they are dealing with their own man. Rein is struggling to get out of the man’s grasp, but the arm around her neck just keep getting tighter and tighter. Her throat keeps getting more and more constricted. The man that has her in his grasps chuckles behind her.  


Man: The more you struggle little girl the more this is going to hurt you.  


Rein continues to struggle but along the way she starts to feel more and more lightheaded. She manages to elbow the man, which makes his grasp loosen and she is able to get free. The man curses and decides he has had enough of this brat. He raises his gun at her.  


Man: I’ll just tell the Doc that you put up so much of a fight that I had to find a way to keep you still. He shouldn’t mind and hey if you survive you should count yourself lucky.  


As the man smiles he pulls the trigger of the gun. But to his surprise Rein isn’t standing in the same spot. The next thing he knows he is being kicked from behind. Rein then grabs her scalpel and shoves it into the man’s throat. The man gurgles and then chokes on his own blood. Rein stands in place and looks down at her hands. Lee comes over and pats Rein on the shoulder.  


Lee: Nice Job. I see why you’re a prodigy  


Rein slaps the hand away  


Rein: What the hell is going on? What the hell did I just do? What the hell am I?  


Rein hands begin to shake. Lee comes over to Rein and touches her shoulder again.  


Lee: Everything that you thought was the truth is a lie. You and Sophia have something inside of you that many powerful people want. You must never fall into their hands. Do you understand?  


  
Rein: No I don’t.  


  
Lee: Don’t worry I will be there with you to help you and Sophia out and explain to you what’s really going on. But first we have to get out of here. Are you with me?  


Rein nods  


Lee: Good now all we need…  


A gun shot is fired and in the blink of an eye Lee is down crying out in pain. The bullet went through Lee’s right leg. Rein and Sophia are standing there shocked. Lee yells at them to run towards the exit and leave him behind. Sophia and Rein run towards Lee to hoist him up.  


Sophia: You were trying to save our lives and now we’re saving yours.  


As they run the exit becomes within their sights. They are almost there when the building begins to shake and all of a sudden the building announces that is it going into lockdown. The doors are closing when a siren and flashing lights go off.  


Lee: You have to leave me or you won’t make it.  


Rein and Sophia ignores the man and continue to carry him towards the exit. The hatchet from the ceiling begins to lower and cut of the exit. Lee pushes Sophia and Rein forward making sure they make it. They turn to see the doctor with the guys with guns from earlier aim and fire at Lee. The hatch shuts and they are separated from the other side. The same voice announces that lockdown is now complete. All of a sudden the building starts exploding piece by piece. Within seconds the building is engulfed in flames. Rein and Sophia stand there watching the flames dancing around the building. Rein reaches for Sophia hand and gives it a squeeze.  
Scene Change  
A big beautiful mansion appears with lights shining from every window. Inside a man is running down the corridor and bursts through the double doors at the end of the hall. He is wheezing as he speaks.  


Errand Boy: Milady the facility is no more  


Amethysts glares at the man.


	3. Main Characters

Hey guys I have images courtesy of poyuran on my tumblr and deviantart accounts if you wish to see what the two main characters, Rein and Sophia, looks like. As I said this is just a script for my Illustrator that she can follow when making the manga. If you wish to see the images the link is below.

http://leloni-chan.tumblr.com/

http://leloni-chan.deviantart.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a manga so there will be images later on to accompany this work. For right now though this is the script. The Illustrator is named Poyuran. She is awesome. If you want to check out any of her drawings go to the link below.
> 
> poyuran.deviantart.com


End file.
